Little Red Riding Rabbit and Mr Wolf
by Charonic
Summary: Lavi has always had a penchant for anything that's not from the human realm. When his friends warned him to stay out of the woods because of a rumoured "werewolf", he didn't exactly heed their advice. All the books that he's ever read about on faefolks didn't prepare him for who he met in those woods. [LUCKY (Tyki x Lavi); Fairy Tale AU]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Aye hi everyone! This is my first Lucky fic that I'm posting on FF :D This fic is for my friend who is super in love with anything red riding hood related (well, anything fairy tale related tbh lol).

But yeah! First try for everything, I don't have a solid plot for this fic, nothing too suspenseful as I'm weak for slow burn, slice of life and fluff. If you're into heavy angst and jam packed action scenes then I'm afraid this story ain't for ya D: Also side note this chapter isn't beta'd, English isn't my first language and I'm hoping there isn't too much mistakes in there!

Anyway, please give it a try and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, only the plot of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning Of Winter Is Always Solemn But Interesting**

 **-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-**

 **-.-**

Since he was a child, Lavi has always had this fascination with fae folks and their legends. Anything that doesn't belong in the human realm is sure to catch his attention, any tale that speaks of supernatural phenomenon never fails to have him listen intently, you can practically see his eyes shimmer with awe whenever he does.

His love for strange tales and stranger beings never ceased as he grew older. Most teenagers his age would wave off folklore as childish nonsense that's only meant to serve as bedtime stories for little kids, but with Lavi he still soughs out for any new reading materials that he can get his hands on.

Problem with the town he's living in as of now is, the library and bookshops don't have any books that he _hasn't_ read yet.

"Lavi, come on!"

Allen's voice rang pass his ears and his eye caught sight of a blurry shade of white run past him. The commotion managed to bring Lavi back down from the clouds, but the abruptness of it had the red head almost drop his newest book on Selkies into the fountain.

Allen was already a few good metres away from where Lavi was, his body half turned towards his red haired companion.

"Let's go, Lena and Kanda are waiting!"

There was a faint sheen of sweat on Allen's forehead, the boy likely ran all the way from his house to the centre of town for that to happen. Lavi's lips curled into a smile as he placed his book back into his satchel before getting off the fountain's stone edge. He watched Allen bounce on his heels ever so subtlety as he made his way to the younger teen.

"I swear you're only rushing me because Lenalee made rice cakes for us today."

He was met with Allen's wide grin in return. "Can you blame me? They're just that good."

"You're addicted." Lavi snorted with a slight roll of his eye. His smile took on a cheekier edge as he leaned down close to Allen. "Pretty sure all that glutton is bad for you." He poked at Allen's stomach, yet again amazed that there was only a slight pudgy middle. The kid eats so much yet never gains much weight (if at all), lucky brat.

When Allen smacked his hand away, Lavi had to snicker. Both at Allen's displeased huff and his impatience when food is involved.

Lavi can't help but think it was a mistake to introduce rice cakes into Allen's life, then again no one knew he would come to love the treat so much.

His stomach gave out a quiet rumble, all this food talk has made Lavi wonder what kind of rice cake the Lee family has prepared for them (Allen) today. He glanced at his satchel for a moment, there was only a few pages left on his book, he could finish it when he's at Lenalee's place. Or after he's done with Bookman's work, whichever one works.

"Lavi, let's _go_!" Allen hollered from afar, the boy was already way ahead of the redhead.

 _Yes, a mistake indeed._

 **-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-**

 **-.-**

They got puffed rice cakes. Not Lavi's favourite, but still tasty nonetheless.

After helping the Lee siblings bring in heavy wooden crates of empty glass vials-plus unpacking, cleaning them individually, placing them in the storeroom, checking for any ill-fitted corks-they finally settled down in the small dining area, tired but satisfied with the rice cakes Lenalee provided them.

Lavi sat across where a large wooden cabinet was, the panels were made from glass and he can see some of the vials that Kanda had arranged inside. It won't be long until they're all filled to the brim with Komui as their owner. He wondered what weird new concoction Komui was going make this time round, hopefully nothing _too_ disastrous.

Lenalee's elder brother, Komui, is one of the town's doctors. The townsfolk trust him and his vast medical knowledge despite his method being mostly unheard of in this region. He's known to be quite the eccentric fellow by everyone because of his tendency to experiment around with herbs. He's probably the only guy around this part of the land who's still learning and trying to create new alternative cures using methods that were deemed ineffective by renowned researchers.

 _Doctor by day; 'mad scientist' by night_ , or so Lenalee once said.

"Thank you so much for helping us with the moving." Komui said with a grateful smile. "It would've taken me hours had it only been me doing the work."

"No biggie, we're glad we could help!" Lavi answered, his smile just as wide and genuine.

Beside him, Kanda grunted what sounded like an agreement. And Allen nodding vigorously next to him with a mouth full of rice cakes. The three very different responses made Komui laugh a bit.

"I'm still glad you were about to lend a hand. I couldn't let my dear Lena do it, I'd rather bear the back pain myself."

"Brother..." Lenalee murmured, looking both peeved and embarrassed at her brother, who in turn flashed her toothy grin, but stopped his gushing regardless.

Allen and Lavi shared a wryly smile with each other at how oblivious Komui is when it comes to his sister's physical strength. He would've loved to mention how she managed to lift Allen up off the ground this one time, but that would be sending his friend and _himself_ into an u painful death.

"Is there anything else?" Kanda asked.

"No, that's about all that needs to be done. I've troubled you all enough today." Komui gave them another smile before turning to leave for the kitchen. "Eat up! You'll need the energy after all that hard labour."

And with that, the man went off to prepare food for dinner, leaving Lenalee and the others in the dining area. The silence wasn't uncomfortable between them, but the mountainous pile of rice cakes set in the middle of the table felt... overbearing.

There was a few hours to spare before dinner time, but Lavi didn't want to spoil his appetite from overstuffing himself, he still ate a few blocks of the puffed rice cakes though.

He sat there twirling what's left of his rice cake chunk while watching his friends talk about mundane things. Usually he'd be joining in with the chat, adding a joke here, a pun there, some informative stuff that he's read about. Today he decided to let the others' voices fill the room, only nodding and giving a small laugh whenever Kanda said something snarky.

Maybe it's the seasonal change that's making him feel so quiet, even when he's among his friends. Winter was never his favourite season.

Some time passed and before they knew it, the sun was beginning to leave them of its light and warmth. The darkening sky meant it was about time Lavi left to find Bookman. He sighed, a guy can't even eat some rice cakes with his friends without worrying about _more_ work.

He popped the remaining bit of rice cake into his mouth and grabbed his satchel before getting up. The squeaking noise his chair made got the others' attention, Lena was the first to ask.

"You're leaving already?"

Lavi forced a smile, it came out looking apologetic and sheepish. "Sorry guys, I have to help gramps with his work."

He wasn't too fond with the silence that came after that, nor stares that he was being given.

"Being Bookman's apprentice doesn't come with days off, huh?" Allen spoke up with a mouth full of chewed rice cakes.

"Hey, that's not true! I get to fool around plenty, and it's not like gramps keeps me on a tight leash or anything."

While his voice was full of lighthearted jest, Lavi's eyes didn't quite meet with the smile he was flashing.

Allen was right though... Bookman always gives him tons of work, and just as much books to read and memorize. He does get a break from time to time, but as of late Bookman has been giving more assignments than usual. And Lavi can't help but think it's probably because his grandfather planned on passing down his position soon.

He's getting old after all, Lavi mused.

Not to mention he's turning nineteen in a few months, there was a good chance Bookman will want him to succeed his title when that time comes. He didn't realize his smile slipped off some time ago, his face now sporting a tired frown, one that the others could see.

"You guys know where to find me, so drop by whenever you're free this weekend."

He heard Kanda's exasperated sigh and looked up.

"Bookman's house is on the other side of the woods." He said, giving Lavi a pointed look. "It takes an hour more or less to get there on foot. I'm not about to waste precious time just to see your dumb face, rabbit brat."

 _Good ol' Kanda._

Somehow the less than warm response lifted Lavi's mood a bit.

"You know I wonder why Bookman doesn't want to move into town... I mean, he _is_ getting old and wouldn't you be able to keep a better eye on him if he lived closer?" Allen asked. Lavi noted how there were crumbs around his face, and the way Kanda was looking at him with mild disgust.

"He's a stubborn old panda," Lavi said, a snort followed after. "Man if I call him old in front of him again he'll throw another book at my head."

A pause, then, "And! You can actually reach his house under twenty minutes if you walk through the woods." Lavi finished with a proud huff, his eye closed and his smile wide like he'd won an argument.

His friends don't share the same sentiment, in fact all three of them looked at Lavi with a mixture of shock, bewilderment and worry. Of course the red head didn't sense the tense air in the room when he's too busy being surrounded by his own imaginary victory.

"Lavi, the woods are dangerous to walk through. Especially alone." Lenalee's voice was unusually hushed. Kanda whipped his head to look at Lena, then back to Lavi.

"Wait, don't tell me the rabbit brat's been taking that route-" _Oh dear here we go._

"Only recently!" Lavi loud retort managed to at least stop Kanda from giving him an earful, he only wished it would help him with the looks he was being given from his friends. He hung his head and let out a dejected sigh, shuffling his feet ever so slightly under their stares.

"I mean, I only did it once or twice..." The red head murmured, "I was carrying a lot of stuff and my feet were hurting and there was still a long distance to go before I could get there so I cut through the forest..."

None of his friends seem pleased with this newly discovered information, especially Lenalee. She found it fitting to be the one who breaks the news first.

"Lavi, haven't you heard? About the rumours."

That got his attention.

"What rumours?" Lavi asked.

He saw how Lenalee's throat seemed to tighten up before she went on, her voice even lower than before. "There are wolves there."

Kanda rolled his eyes when Lavi's face remained unfazed. Of course the rabbit brat doesn't think wolves are a big deal. "Not just normal grey wolves, idiot."

"Werewolves." Lena finished.

"I wouldn't call them werewolves per say." Allen piped in, and Kanda shot him a levelled look for interrupting that the younger boy ignored. "Not sure of the term but, they're more like shape shifters. Think Selkies like in the book you're reading, but like, wolf and not seal."

Another moment of tense silence fell between them, Lavi looked at his friends with a look that can only be described as incredulous and surprise, his mouth slighty ajar from what Allen had said.

"You guys... believe in those things?"

"Oh please, like you're one to talk." Kanda scoffed as he crossed his arms over the front of his shirt. Allen and Lenalee stifled a laugh beside him, the former failing to suppress his laughter when Lavi fumed with cheeks pink and puffy.

"Ugh, whatever." Lavi used his free hand to pull his red cloak off the chair before stepping away from the table. His friends were still staring at him, they were giving him the same unimpressed paternal look.

"...Alright fine, I'll stop taking the short cut."

 _That_ finally got them to stop, in an instant their faces morphed back into the default expressions they have on all the time. Lenalee with her golden sunshine smile, same with Allen, and Yu with his grumpy stink face.

When had his friends become as overbearing as that stack of rice cake from earlier?

While in amidst of his pouting, Lenalee had taken a few pieces of the leftover rice cakes off the plate and wrapped them in a linen cloth.

"Here, take some back with you. If Bookman can't eat them, well, more snacks at night for you!"

Lavi didn't miss the jab about gramp's old man teeth, he grinned at the cheeky remark and reached for the wrapped treat.

"See you guys in a few days."

Kanda emitted a grunt as he bit into his partially eaten piece whilst Lenalee waved him goodbye at the door.

"Bye, Lavi. Remember to stay on the path!" Allen called out from behind him, waving both hands at the red head's turned back.

Lavi returned the gesture with a lazy wave of his hand over his cloaked shoulder before he shut the door closed.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm pretty sure everyone knows is Tyki lmao. Don't worry, he'll show up in chapter two :3c

Like I said this is gonna be a casual, slow burn fic. Mutual pining, puffy fluffy goodness, a look into their daily life in this Fairy Talesque AU. _Might_ do smut, but only if I feel confident enough to pull that sort of writing off without cringing at myself hahaha :P

Please, please do leave reviews. I would also highly appreciate ideas from you guys! Since this is more of a slice of life fic, I will definitely incorporate prompts into this :V

Charonic, out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heyy, so so sorry for the late update guys. I was buried with assignments but I managed to sneak away for a few hours to write this chapter! Hopefully the next few updates won't be as slow :( Anyway, here it is now, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM, only the plot of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Curious and Curiouser**

 **-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-**

 **-.-**

Lavi did not stay on the path. In fact, he's already half way through the thick forest.

He did feel a _tinge_ of guilt for lying to his friends, but in his defence who in their right mind would take an hour long walk in late November when the air was practically ice cold. Even with his fixed winter cloak on, there was no way he wouldn't end up with a runny nose by the time he got to Bookman's house.

The edge of his red hood was sewn with rabbit fur, courtesy of Lena last autumn. It did its job in keeping him warm with the extra fluff, but even so he didn't want to risk getting sick, not when this year's winter looked like it was going to be colder than the last.

Besides, it shouldn't be long until he's out of the woods. The sky may be a dark gray right now, but that's just how it is in winter. The sun's ray disappears just minutes after the clock strikes three, and it's only going to get darker, Lavi kept that in mind as he quickened his pace.

The conversation with his friends about shape shifting wolves came back, and Lavi found himself wondering if his grandfather had any new books on them.

He's heard of faes that take the shape of other animals too fool humans, but not one that specifically turn into that of a wolf. He's heard of black dogs, but those only linger around in graveyards. Or maybe their _default_ form is a wolf and they have the ability to turn human? Would they look exactly like a normal human being? Or would there be tall tell signs of animalistic traits like patches of wolf fur on their body? What if they retained the fluffy tail? What if-

"Oof!"

A loud thump followed immediately after his indignant yelp. Lavi winced as the stinging pain on his backside shot up to his spine. Being distracted while walking on wet ground is not a smart thing to do, he noted dryly.

He heard shuffling and then a pair of leather shoes came into Lavi's view. As he reached a hand behind him to rub at his tailbone, the person he'd bumped into kneeled down on one leg, a gloved hand stretched out in front of his face.

"Are you alright?"

Lavi managed a weak smile before he replied."Yeah... Sorry about-"

What he was supposed to say next completely left Lavi's mind when he looked up, his smile fell and expression replaced with stunned awe. Lavi didn't even realize his mouth was hanging open until he felt the surface of his tongue go dry, no thanks to the chilly weather. He promptly clamp his mouth shut, making the man before him chuckled, and Lavi's face turn redder in turn.

The man before him was handsome, there was no denying it. With dark brown skin and inky black hair that fell into soft waves at his neck. And those eyes, they reminded Lavi of honey. He's always loved munching on raw honeycombs.

Lavi was so enthralled with the other's face that he didn't catch what the other man was saying, despite having both eyes glued to the way his mouth moved to form words.

 _Ah, right. The guy just offered to help him up._

"Sorry! Yeah, I wasn't ... I should get up, huh?" Lavi ended his question with a short laugh to hide his nervousness. There was a chance he wasn't caught staring and Lavi was going to hang onto that sliver of hope.

He reached out to grab the man's hand, albeit gingerly and with a bit of hesitance. It was less of a hold but more like Lavi grasping the tip of his gloved fingers with his own loosely. Once Lavi was up and steady on his feet, he gave his trousers a quick dusting when the man spoke up again.

"I believe I'm the one who should be apologizing." He said. "I was lost in thought while walking."

 _That makes the two of us._ Lavi offered a crooked smile and shook his head. "It's okay. I'm fine, really."

The man returned Lavi's smile with a genuine one of his own, the same hand that pulled Lavi up extended out for a handshake.

"A good evening to you, my name is Tyki Mikk. You are?"

Lavi looked down at the outstretched hand, and then back up to Tyki Mikk's face. He was asking for a simple exchange of pleasantries, yet the red head felt as though he should back away from the man.

There was something off about him that he can't seem to pinpoint, minus the fact that Lavi has never seen the guy in town before, suddenly appearing in the woods that no one but Lavi was stupid enough to walk through was another possible reason for his suspicion.

Or _maybe you're just over thinking again._

Shrugging the feeling off, he took Tyki's hand.

"Lavi. Lavi Bookman."

The feeling of unease came back again when he saw the wide grin on Tyki's face. Lavi had to quell the urge to pull away, his heart was beating so fast all of a sudden.

 _Human canines should not be that sharp._

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lavi Bookman." Tyki replied, it was a soft whisper that's meant only for Lavi to hear.

He'd expected a brief handshake, but then Tyki lifted his hand up and planted a kiss on his knuckles. It was impossible for Lavi not to gasp at the brushing contact.

The man's lips lingered on Lavi's hand longer than should be considered a polite hand kiss. Lavi pulled his hand back as though he'd been burned when he felt the other man's breathe tickle the surface of his skin. He knew his face was still slightly pinkish from his earlier blunder but there was no doubt he was bright red now.

"Umm... Just Lavi is fine, y'know." He'd made an attempt to sound curt and standoffish, because who wouldn't after _that_?

Imagine his embarrassment when his voice came out more sheepish than anything else. What made it worse was the amused laughter that followed when he was caught shoving the kissed hand into his inner cloak pocket. Damn that smirk on Tyki's face.

The laugh quickly died down and Tyki returned the conversation in a calmer manner. But Lavi can tell he was holding back a few more leftover chuckles.

"In that case, just call me Tyki."

Lavi nodded slowly, his eyes drifted away from Tyki's face to observe the man's attire. It wasn't until then did Lavi realize how well dressed the brunet was, he raised both his brows as he took in Tyki's appearance.

Overall he reminded Lavi of those aristocrats that would sometimes pass by the town. His coat was tailored to a perfect fit for his statute, no doubt the materials were high quality textiles. He wouldn't be surprised if the rest of the brunet's clothing articles were just as pricey. From the top hat to the pristine white gloves.

Tyki was too busy looking around his surroundings to notice Lavi's blatant staring, his face was enough to convey just how lost and confused he was with his current problem. There was only so much a person can take before bursting out laughing at how endearing a grown man looked while puzzled, and Lavi doesn't know if he'll last the next minute if Tyki keeps it up.

He let out a soft cough to steer Tyki's attention back to him, the brunet's face turned sheepish when facing Lavi again.

"...I seem to have lost my way." Tyki admitted.

"You should've stayed on the path then." Lavi answered without missing a beat, he even paired the confident reply with a careless shrug. The fact he didn't wince even a bit at his own hypocrisy was an incredible feat.

"Suppose I should have." Tyki agreed, nodding as he did so. "Would you mind taking me into town? I'm due to meet someone there for some business but then ah, here I am."

That roused Lavi's suspicion again, his brows furrowed at what he'd said.

It was strange how an aristocratic looking man like Tyki would choose to wander into the woods without any escort. Maybe he's one of those sheltered rich heirs who are blissfully oblivious to the dangers of the outside world. Looking at Tyki though, Lavi doubts that's the case with him.

Lavi pursed his lips together, there was no harm in leading the lost guy to town. But by the time he made his way back to Bookman, it would already be pitch dark even if he took the shortcut. Carrying a torch or oil lamp wouldn't provide him with much light or warmth, not when nightfall comes . The last thing he wanted was to make Bookman leave the house to search for him during a cold night.

"I'm sorry... I would help ya out of here but my grandfather is expecting me, and I don't wanna make him worry."

"Your grandfather?" Tyki asked. His confused expression was quickly replaced with one of recognition when he realized what Lavi meant.

"Oh, the little cottage on the opposite direction? You live with him there?" He pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, and I should be getting home soon."

He didn't miss the flash of disappointment in Tyki's eyes, though he was curious of the reason for that, Lavi didn't make any further comment.

"I see, that's a shame." Tyki sighed.

"Sorry..."

Tyki shook his head, an understanding smile on his softened face. "It's perfectly fine, Lavi. It's never good to make your family worried, especially out in this weather."

The redhead found himself smiling too, just a bit.

A strong breeze blew by and Lavi shivered as he pulled his cloak closer, the rabbit fluff around the hood tickled his nose and chin but they managed to give him more warmth like that. Tyki didn't seem to be bothered by the sudden cold wind, it's like he didn't even notice the breeze. Whatever fabric his coat was made of, Lavi would love to have some of it for a new cloak.

"Just keep heading straight, if you pick up the pace you'll reach the town in no time." Lavi said from underneath his fluffy hood.

He wasn't sure if Tyki heard him, with his voice muffled by the rabbit fur and all. But the man smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you." Tyki said.

Then he started walking away, Lavi stayed where he was watching Tyki move along the winding path, only for the man to stop after a few steps and turn around again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lavi. I hope we can see each other again sometime soon, preferably when the weather isn't so gloom and dreary."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Lavi waved him goodbye, a timid smile on his face. "Have a safe trip."

Tyki returned the gesture with a broad grin and a tip of his hat before he turned to leave.

The redhead stood in place as he watched Tyki walk away for good this time, he told himself that it wasn't an excuse to observe the way the other man's hips moved, or because he wanted to get a better look at his broad shoulders and his overall silhouette. Not at all.

Maybe his eye was getting blurry from the cold, or it could be because he was staring for too long but...

He could've sworn he saw what looked like the tip of a bushy, black tail peeking out from underneath Tyki's coat.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

A/N: Aye chapter 2 done! Lavi has finally meet Tyki, what's the curious bun gonna do next I wonder? ('w')

Please, please do leave reviews. I would also highly appreciate ideas from you guys! Since this is more of a slice of life fic, I will definitely incorporate prompts into this :V

Charonic, out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo, so sorry for the super late update. School is a soul sucking establishment orz

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Alone, but not for long**

 **-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-**

 **-.-**

The grey sky was quickly darkening into pitch black with each passing minute. By the time Lavi reached his grandfather's cottage he was almost too late.

Had he not picked up the pace after seeing Tyki off, he might as well be spending another hour in the dark woods with nothing except the stars as his only dim light source to guild him back home. The idea of wandering around unarmed in a dark forest had Lavi shivering from fear.

He couldn't help but wonder if Tyki made it to town safely, the man was new around these parts of the woods after all. Hopefully he took Lavi's advice and kept walking straight on.

Once again the thought of being stuck alone in an eerily dark forest invaded his thoughts.

Lavi shook his head. No use in worrying about him now though, he'll just have to hope the man made it to town before the sun was completely gone. His biggest concern at the moment should be focused on his own self. No doubt he was getting an earful from Bookman for coming home late.

Well, he _believed_ he was late anyway. The wooden cuckoo clock in the sitting area showed he'd arrived at approximately a quarter past five, plenty of time to help prepare dinner.

As he took off his cloak, Lavi's eyes glanced around their tiny sitting area for his grandfather. His guardian would always be seen writing up something in one of those thick leather-bound books on his aged study table, and always facing the window. The short stool was absent of any scribbling elder.

"Lavi?" Bookman called from the kitchen area.

"Gramps?"

He was removing his wet boots when his grandfather emerged from the warm kitchen, the elderly man's forehead seemed dam from sweat.

"Ah, you're finally home. Come help me set the table, you're just in time for dinner."

"You've already cooked?" Lavi asked, surprised.

He turned to look at their cuckoo clock once more to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Only three minutes had passed since he'd arrived. Dinner before six? For this small household of two, it was unheard of.

Bookman gave a noncommittal grunt, his back already turned to Lavi as he went back into the kitchen. "We'll be having an early dinner tonight. I have some things to discuss with you."

Lavi tensed at his grandfather's words. For as long as he's lived with Bookman, not once have these _discussions_ during dinner been anything but a droning lecture of some small, silly mistake that he made on accident.

Tonight will be no different, he may as well be prepared for another lecture. Lavi sighed as he went to fetch the plates and utensils, all the while thinking what he might have done wrong this time.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-**

 **-.-**

An earful he did not receive much to his surprise and relief, mostly relief. Instead they talked about Bookman's new job and how long he'll be away for, what he'd be doing and so on.

The Bookman family has been in the book preserving business for as long as books existed. They're known for their sturdy yet delicate craftsmanship, an art form passed down generation to generation. To Lavi and his grandfather, it's a way of life.

It's a tedious path that required absolute perfection, it's unfortunate that family members both close and distant have abandoned this lifestyle in favour of working a more financially stable job, and so these days Bookmen have become scarce. It's not surprising for Lavi and his grandfather to receive job offerings from towns and countries away when there are no existing Bookmen living there.

The two of them have travelled to many places, settling in one area long enough to complete an assignment before moving on to the next. Their current residence was by far their longest of three years, and it didn't look like Bookman was about to move again. Lavi hopes to settle here permanently, he quite like the friends he made here.

Bookman's new job this time however, didn't require Lavi to follow along. This was the first time they'll be separated for more than a day. The redhead suddenly found it difficult to finish the rest of his bread at the news.

"But what about my training?"

Bookman did not look up from his food, instead he just lifted his spoon and gestured to the side. "There isn't much to learn on this job, I'm just going to be rebinding a set of family memoirs. You should stay home and finish those up before the first snow falls."

Lavi glanced to the stack of unfinished books sitting on a spare dining chair, its towering form wobbled at the slightest whenever someone walks past. Suppose it wasn't wise to pile them all up like that but you learn to make do with a cottage this size that's so closely filled to the brim with dusty tomes.

He let out a sigh, just looking at the amount of boring work he'll have to do was enough to tire him out if that were even possible. Bookman saw the way he slumped slightly down the chair and shook his head.

"You have two more years of pupilage left. Trust me, by the time you're a full fled bookman, the workload you won't have time to take your long naps anymore."

That honestly did not make Lavi feel any better. He quite liked his midday naps, even if they sometimes extended to five hours. He proceeded to groan and slide down further. The soup was definitely not going down the hatch either.

"When are you leaving anyway?"

"Tomorrow." Bookman replied.

"Tomorrow?!"

"At dawn."

" _Dawn?!"_

Bookman scoffed. "If you continue to squawk like that you're going to end with the brain of a parrot, I swear."

"You're insinuating that parrots are dumb."

"I said nothing of that sort, they're smart chattering things but they lack disposable thumbs needed for tying up loose book stems."

Lavi huffed. Way to discredit a highly intelligent bird for not having thumbs. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I received the message this morning after you left, it was urgent according to them."

Odd, there wasn't any letters in their mailbox when Lavi checked in the morning. He crinkled his nose at the thought of being left to his own. Why stay home and do work when he could follow along for a chance of discovering something new? Lavi proceeded to whine.

"Cease your childish whining, brat. If it makes you complain less, I'll get you some new books."

He just turned nineteen not long ago, but of course his grandfather insist on calling him 'junior' and 'brat', has been for as long as he could remember. He'll ignore the name this time in favour of some new reading materials. And he knows exactly what he wanted this time.

"Get me something on werewolves, please?"

Bookman raised a grey eyebrow at him. He looked oddly skeptical at Lavi's request, which in turn made Lavi feel a bit confused at his reaction. It's not like his grandfather wasn't aware of his fondness for these sorts of books. For a man of logic, Bookman has never dismissed his interest on the supernatural as childish or silly, it was something Lavi was grateful for.

"I'll see what I can find." Bookman finally said. "Finish your food and get to work, I'll take care of the dishes tonight."

Lavi spared the leaning tower of books one last glance before turning to his dinner. Sighing, Lavi ripped out another chunk of bread and ate it. He's going to need the energy to get some work done tonight.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-**

 **-.-**

It was about eleven when both he and Bookman retired to bed. His grandfather was already fast asleep in his cot in their shared room. Lavi however, was still wide awake despite having done quite a bit of work on those worn books. At least he knew it wasn't because of his poor appetite during dinner.

His eyes shifted to outside his foggy window. The stars provided just enough lights to see the outlines of the woods, had it been a full moon that night he would be able to easily see the trees. The only perk about living a distance away from town was probably this. He was allowed to enjoy the night sky to its fullest without lamplights and brightly lit stores and houses to hinder the stars.

It would've been nice if the moon was out on a sleepless night like this, though he would feel bad for any poor unfortunate soul who decided to go trotting about in the woods during the night of a full moon were there really wolves lurking like his friends had said.

His wandering mind returned to the events that took place earlier in the evening. Tyki Mikk's smiling face resurfaced from his memory, clear and vivid.

Lavi wasn't about to deny he didn't want to see the man again, his reasons were superficial at first. Tyki had a handsome face that he found attractive. The man gave off an alluring vibe and Lavi was intrigued.

But now his current fixation on Tyki lies mostly on a tail that might not even be real. No doubt it'd be weird to try and inspect for any signs of a bushy tail attached to the man but Lavi was _that_ curious, and he's determined to find out the truth once and for all.

In any case it wasn't like he didn't want to learn more about Tyki, even if he didn't turn out to be some kind of unworldly fae. No loss there, he thinks. _Maybe._ As long as he doesn't catch Lavi trying to look for a tail on him, not sure how many people wouldn't be turned off by that.

He really should try to get some sleep. Dawn will come soon, and once he sees Bookman off there'll be a few errands that still needs to be done, after that it's straight back to work. There was hope that he might run into Tyki while in town, better to see the real person than imagine scenarios in his head.

He kept that thought in mind as Lavi attempted to fall asleep.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-**

 **-.-**

It was clear that a mere three hour sleep wasn't enough for Lavi. He at least was able to function somewhat coherently with the packing. His lethargic face and slumped posture could use some work though, especially when his grandfather was not shy about smacking his back straight with a slipper.

"Gramps!" Even his whines lacked the usual gusto that dawn.

Bookman merely shook his head as he picked up a wrapped satchel of hard cheese and cured meat, the one Lavi packed for him.

"I'm nearing my nineties and I still have more energy than you."

 _Ouch._ "That's because you get a full six hour sleep every night."

His grandfather grunted at the weak excuse but said nothing more. It was mostly nonverbal silence between them after that, with only the sound of feet shuffling against the ground and creaks from the horse wagon filling the cold air. Their aged mare kept herself busy feeding on hay while her humans are finishing up with the loading.

"Lavi." Bookman suddenly said after checking his tool box.

'Yeah, gramps?"

"Make sure you're inside the house before night falls. Don't come out again until the sun rises, understand?"

Lavi nodded whilst petting the mare's soft coat. "Yeah, okay."

"And remember to lock the doors and windows. Anyone knocking at door in the middle of the night, you just ignore it."

He nodded again.

"Do you have your dagger?"

Bookman's next question sobered him up in an instant, like that one time Allen shoved a few ice cubes down the back of his shirt. The redhead turned to make eye contact with his grandfather, the elderly man had a stern look on his face that was different than usual.

"Yeah?" Lavi answered cautiously. "It's in my chest like always."

The answer seemed to satisfy his grandfather. "Good, I want you to carry that around with you until I return." Bookman hopped onto the wagon's seat with ease for a man his age, gathering the reins all the while as he continued. "Have it on you wherever you go, especially if you're travelling alone back and fro to town."

If Lavi wasn't already confused by his grandfather's cryptically strange behavior already he certainly was now, added with some frustration from all the enigmatic talk.

"What's this about gramps? I know this is the first time you're leaving me on my own but this town is pretty safe. There's hardly any crimes here and—"

"There have been sightings of some unsavory folks lately, I'd rather have you be prepared for trouble." Bookman said. "And knowing you, you're exceptionally good at attracting danger towards yourself."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Bookman ignored his huffing, the dismissing lack of reaction made Lavi pout and huff even more.

"Remember what I told you, lock the doors and windows. And stay inside when it's dark."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it already."

He was given no more warnings from Bookman, only a curt nod. Then he was off, horse trotting and wagon creaking as they headed south.

"Have a safe trip!" Lavi called after his grandfather's retreating back.

Soon the wagon's silhouette disappeared from his sight, that's when Lavi went back into his cottage.

The sun wasn't about to show itself until a few more hours. If he started work right away, he may be able to go hang out with Allen and the others in town later. He'll need to pick up some groceries too after he gave Bookman what remaining food they had in the pantry for travel.

His stomach growled as he was turning a page from someone's tattered novel, a loud sound that he couldn't ignore if he tried. It looks like book binding might prove to be a bit more work with an empty stomach.

 **-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-**

 **-.-**

In the end he managed to get what work left from the previous night finished, much to Lavi's own surprise. It took him only two hours to get them all done, stacked up nice and pretty and looking brand new. Now he was on his way to have the books returned back to their rightful owners, his steps carried a slight bounce to them despite the heavy books on him. Two hours, that's a new record for him!

This time around Lavi took the long way to town, his grandfather's words about unsavory folks rang in his mind when he was about to take the shortcut again. Even if it was broad daylight, the woods were thick and dark no matter what the sky was like. He didn't want to risk running into trouble when he's got a stack of books to carry.

As Bookman had instructed him, Lavi strapped his dagger on his belt before he left the house. Travelling with an empty stomach that demanded to be filled did nothing to help Lavi in his favor, he was beginning to slow down just after a few minutes of walking. He really needed to get some food once he has all these books delivered.

Sometimes he can't help but wonder why Bookman insisted on living so far away from civilization. It was a hassle travelling to and fro when running errands, resources were hard to reach for (sans the well just minutes away from his house), and his friends hardly came over to hang out because of the distance.

Lavi was busy pondering how he'd convince Bookman to move closer to town when he heard it, soft but audible rustling of leaves from his right.

He slowed to an unsure halt, his whole body felt rigid as he turned slightly to the side, just enough so he could see from the corner of his eye. The rustling started again, it was louder this time but still distant.

Scared as he was, his terrible curiosity prevailed over fear and Lavi found himself abandoning his swollen messenger bag on the ground before creeping toward the edge of the forest. His nerves relaxed instantly when he spotted what was making those rustling noises.

As he guessed it was a small animal, a rabbit to be precise.

Lavi let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the mass of pitch black fur tumbling around a pile of dead leaves. He would've left afterwards, but upon closer inspection on the creature Lavi gasped in shock. The rabbit was injured in the front paw, bleeding purposely from a wound that looked to be caused by a larger animal's maw.

"Oh no…"

The poor thing was shivering, most likely cold from the harsh combination of winter air and blood lost. It was trying to conserve whatever heat left by curling its small body into a tight ball, but it didn't look to be much help.

He did not expect for his morning to start out with saving an injured rabbit, but he couldn't just leave it there to die either. Lavi turned back to where he'd left his books, delivery will have to come at a later date.

He carefully scooped up the creature with both hands. Lavi thought it might have passed out as it didn't show signs of pain or resistant from being handled. The rabbit's nose was still twitching, showing that it was still with the world. Good, now he needed to get help.

Can he make it in time to find Komui or would it be safer to try and fix up the rabbit back at home? Obviously Komui would be the best choice for this but Lavi doubt he'll be able to make it there in time. But does Komui know how to treat animals? Lavi himself has had a fair share of experiences rearing bunnies when he was younger, before he and Bookman moved to where they live now, and surely there had to be books back home on rabbit anatomy.

A violent shiver in his arms brought Lavi's attention back to the poor creature. Who knew how much time there was left for it, no good will come if he just stood there pondering about the pros and cons.

"Hang on, little guy."

His messenger bag was hastily snatched off the ground and soon Lavi was running back to his cottage, an injured woodland creature in arm and a determined heart to save it from its end.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

A/N: I wished I could've written more. Next time hopefully I'll reach 5k per chapter o(-(


End file.
